Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 May 2018
01:17:30 -!- Drackal wolf has joined Special:Chat 01:17:46 hi 01:18:03 uhh im guessing yall dont talk 01:19:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:19:52 Hello 01:20:10 Sophie might be away 01:21:29 Drackal? 01:24:10 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 01:24:14 Hello 01:24:17 Heya 01:24:45 How are you? 01:24:58 good, how about you? 01:25:06 Good as well 01:25:11 Yay! 01:25:29 (zk clovis) 01:49:02 amazing convos 01:49:49 Lol 01:49:54 There you are 01:49:59 hi 01:50:20 how is you? 01:50:56 Pretty good, you? 01:51:10 alright 01:53:42 Brb 01:53:52 ok 01:54:13 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 01:55:08 lol 02:01:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:01:21 Back 02:04:02 hi 02:04:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:04:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:05:13 -!- Drackal wolf has left Special:Chat 04:40:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:40:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:53:47 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 04:57:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:57:41 I made an awesome moth theme 04:57:54 Also hello :3 04:57:55 I saw 04:57:56 :3 04:58:07 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 04:58:12 It looks so great 04:58:47 Yeah 04:58:47 Means I have two more left 04:59:14 -!- RYCBAndRemember has joined Special:Chat 04:59:19 Hello 04:59:23 Hello 04:59:27 o_o 04:59:34 I'm just...looking around 05:00:02 *totally* not trying to snoop on a staff discussion 05:00:15 Lol 05:00:20 Your fine 05:00:27 You're* 05:00:45 I'm just gonna...uhhhh...back out slowly 05:00:47 *bye* 05:00:56 :P 05:01:15 Hi 05:01:17 -!- RYCBAndRemember has left Special:Chat 05:01:28 I was just talking about new themes 05:03:16 Ooh 05:11:16 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 05:11:18 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:14:18 -!- RYCBAndRemember has joined Special:Chat 05:14:27 WB 05:14:33 WB 05:14:35 Actually now that I just recently popped in and out, I have a quick question... 05:14:45 Yeah? 05:15:03 I saw a couple weeks ago that there was talk of a Discord server for ML/Zap being made...is that open to the general public or is it still under construction? 05:15:22 Idk anymore 05:15:42 like I think it is good, and I think Sophie does as well 05:15:59 Mari says no and idk what Tansy thinks 05:16:14 I can tell you it does exist though 05:16:22 Soooo just ignore it for now? 05:17:02 We're working on it 05:17:43 Ok thanks! :) 05:18:03 It will encompass all zag shows too 05:18:13 -!- RYCBAndRemember has left Special:Chat 05:18:20 So far only two have been released 05:24:08 Brb 05:24:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:25:24 O 05:30:44 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:31:09 I just messaged Tansy about the themes 05:32:01 Cool 05:38:21 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 05:45:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:47:14 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:47:21 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:45:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:45:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:29:01 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:41:09 -!- PuppyHeart1237 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:29 -!- PuppyHeart1237 has left Special:Chat 12:42:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 12:42:49 Maybe if we are both in chat Camie will come too 12:42:57 Also hello Robyn 12:43:00 H 12:43:03 O 12:43:04 I 12:43:12 And brb 12:43:55 Nvm, i'll come back later 12:49:52 Oof 12:57:46 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:13:48 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:16:01 Ok, now I'm back 13:20:48 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:20:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:21:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:37 hey 13:22:10 Hello 13:22:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:22:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:25:26 how are all of you? 13:26:26 Good, watching last night's Code Black 13:26:37 How are you? 13:27:32 I'm good 13:27:42 just got finished with my final state test at school 13:30:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:30:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:34:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:35:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:36:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:38:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:38:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:39:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:42:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:42:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:47:33 Wb 13:47:35 Sorry I was afk 13:47:37 Takin a shower heh 13:49:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:55:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:55:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:56:32 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 13:59:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:59:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:10:48 Actually, so was I, lol 14:10:53 Lol 14:10:54 Nice 14:14:01 See, we even have that weird twin thing 14:14:07 XD 14:14:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:23 -!- Rinko Yamato has joined Special:Chat 14:17:05 O.o? 14:17:15 Nice 14:17:50 Ikr 14:18:11 Hey, is Camie still around? 14:19:55 No 14:19:59 Camie never joined 14:22:36 I mean on the wiki 14:22:47 I was hoping you could summon him 14:23:14 I see 14:23:15 Sure 14:23:22 Get him in chat? 14:23:46 Yeah, I wanted to tell him about the new themes 14:23:52 :+1 14:23:54 : 14:26:32 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:26:35 What up 14:26:51 There you go 14:26:59 I made a moth theme 14:27:00 * Robyn_Grayson buffs nails 14:27:27 I want to know if you saw 14:27:33 Wanted* 14:28:01 I saw your message to Tansy earlier 14:28:07 Haven't seen the themes though 14:28:22 You can import my css 14:28:46 To see previews as I make them 14:29:19 Why import when PortableCSSPad? 14:29:41 I'm making them with a phone? 14:30:12 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:31:03 Hello 14:31:53 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:35:34 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:05 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 14:36:16 :c 14:36:53 * Alexiel_Lucifen hugs his twin 14:38:11 * Robyn_Grayson hugs 14:38:17 Nice theme btw 14:38:19 Brb 14:38:27 Thanks 14:38:59 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 14:39:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 14:39:38 Back 14:41:57 Wb 14:44:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:45:02 The last two are going to be the hardest ones 14:45:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:16 Which ones? 14:48:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:48:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:38 Fox and peacock 14:48:51 The other five are done 14:51:02 Oh cool 14:54:54 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:24 Hello 14:55:29 Heyaaa 14:56:24 hey ~ 14:56:41 *yawns* 14:58:32 Morning~ 14:58:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:59:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:59:45 Night 15:03:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:04:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:08:10 O.o? 15:08:21 Timezone? 15:09:12 23:09 15:10:10 Hmm 15:10:22 12 hours from me 15:10:33 11:09 15:10:40 23:09 yeah 15:10:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:10:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:10:51 11:10 am here 15:11:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:11:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:11:30 Ugh, I feel so tired ~ 15:11:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:11:53 What are you dong up then? 15:11:56 Doing* 15:12:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:12:30 Checking stuffs 15:12:48 Oh 15:12:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:13:09 Plus, I started school yesterday so I'm not used it yet 15:13:37 Oh, I see 15:13:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:16:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:16:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:20:32 Thank god tomorrow is Friday 15:20:38 Yep 15:20:38 Why? 15:20:53 So, I can sleep in after school lol 15:21:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:21:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:22:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:22:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:23:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:24:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:24:53 Just when we started school, we're already feeling tired... 15:25:01 Lol 15:25:10 Brb 15:25:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:25:52 Thankfully, Tomorrow has the shortest timetable 15:26:02 so we can go back at 12:20 15:30:16 Oh cool 15:31:21 And not to mention, we have a new ep on Saturday ~ 15:31:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:31:58 Exciteddd 15:33:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:33:34 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:33:36 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:36:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:37:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:38:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:42:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:43:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:46:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:46:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:48:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:58:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:59:04 I still can't find anything for the last two themes 15:59:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:05:12 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:05:17 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 16:05:57 -!- GraceGamerGirl has left Special:Chat 16:07:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:55 I'll help 16:45:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:48:58 -!- Marinette-Dupain-Cheng has joined Special:Chat 16:49:09 Hello)) 16:49:12 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 16:49:32 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:50:27 -!- Marinette-Dupain-Cheng has left Special:Chat 17:14:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:14:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:15:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:32:05 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 17:41:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:28 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 17:43:35 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 17:47:54 brb 17:49:36 Oki 18:21:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:22:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:25:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:33:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:35:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:41:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:51:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:55:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:55:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:56:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:58:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:58:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:07:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:08:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:29:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:12:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:16:33 -!- Marinette fans has joined Special:Chat 21:16:58 hey 21:46:52 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 21:48:34 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 21:56:33 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat 22:27:25 -!- Marinette fans has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs